


I Have Loved You

by sweett_hhappiness



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, Lesbian AU, crygi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweett_hhappiness/pseuds/sweett_hhappiness
Summary: Crystal Methyd had been sick for two years now. Gigi Goode was convinced she would get better. Feelings come out and sicknesses get worse.I'm so sorry I only write angst.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 24
Kudos: 34





	I Have Loved You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first real work in this fandom and I really like writing angst. Please lmk what you think!

Methyd, Crystal. Another hospital band to add to the ongoing collection when she gets home. It’s not a small collection either; in fact, in the last 2 years of collecting them, the box began to overflow. 103 hospital visits and 72 overnight stays, 3 diagnoses, 2 years, 1 best friend through it all. Gigi Goode had been her best friend since they met at a college party when they were 18. When Crystal got sick, everyone would come to visit her. But as time went on people slowly stopped coming. Gigi, however, always showed up. 

They were inseparable. Gigi visited every day, and when Crystal wasn’t in the hospital they spent all their free time with each other and their families.

However, lately, Crystal had been getting worse and worse. Her speech was impaired whenever she was tired, and she had trouble walking. She had been in the hospital for 132 days now - Gigi's been counting. Crystal doesn’t seem to be getting any better either, yet the girl is nothing but positive. 

“Geege, I’m o-kay. Whatever he sa-ys I’m okay.” Crystal explains, struggling on a few words but managing to articulate after a moment. Gigi was nervously pacing around the room. They had run more tests to try and see how long she had left, or if she was getting better. They both knew she wasn’t, but Gigi insisted they test her and Crystal couldn't say no to Gigi.

A small knock on the door startles Gigi enough to sit on the bed with Crystal. The doctor walks in with an apologetic face. “Crystal, I am very sorry to say you aren’t getting better. Your heart is getting weaker ever time we see you” The doctor kept speaking, but Gigi had already tuned him out. She isn’t getting better. If she isn’t getting better, she’s dying. 

“There has to be something you can do!” Gigi practically begged the man. She was on the verge of tears, the cracking in her voice making it evident. Crystal places a hand on her knee, signaling her to breathe.

“I’m sorry girls.” he sighs and turns on his heels, padding out of the room. Gigi couldn’t turn to look at her best friend. She knew that if she did, she would break down in tears, which isn’t fair. She isn’t the one dying, and yet it feels like a piece of her is. In fact, Crystal is a piece of her. A piece of her IS dying.

“Gigi, look at me” Crystal murmurs out, reaching down and grabbing Gigi’s hand. “I’m here still, I am alive.” she says and smiles softly. When Gigi won’t look, she puts her hand on her cheek and turns the other girl's face to meet hers. “Babs, I’m alive”

“Crys, I don’t want to lose you.” Her voice breaks and the first tear slips. Crystal sighs and pulls her into a warm embrace. Both of them crying into each other for god knows how long. Love. Love is the word anyone who could see them would use to describe them.

-

_“Crystal, oh my god!” Gigi squeals as Crystal sprays her with water in her backyard. It was the middle of summer and a hot LA day, but Crystal didn’t have a pool. Gigi did, but they were already at Crystal’s house and didn’t want to leave. So Crystal got her hose. “You bitch! That’s cold!”_

_“Oops,” She says simply and shrugs, spraying her again. Gigi continued to squeal and run away, Crystal chasing her quickly. 18, they had no worries. The world was theirs. They had just graduated and they could do anything they wanted. 18. ___

__-_ _

__“We’re 24 Georgina, get me a fucking beer,” Crystal said, jokingly. Gigi laughs and sighed, handing Crystal a beer from her fridge. Crystal was finally out of the hospital and it felt like she was getting better, they couldn’t be happier. “Thank you m’ lady” the redhead joked, making Gigi snort._ _

__“You’re such a fucking dork!” Gigi giggled and sipped her wine cooler. Crystal was about to say something when their song came on. “Cryssie! Our song! Dance with me?” she asked and stood up, offering the girl in front of her a hand. Crystal smiled softly and took her hand, slowly standing up and placing her hands gently on Gigi’s hips. They danced as the song played loudly through the speaker in Gigi’s house._ _

__“So kiss me where I lay down, my hands pressed to your cheeks, a long way from the playground” Crystal sang quietly to the other girl. Little did the shorter girl know, Gigi felt the lyrics on a deeper level._ _

__-_ _

__Gigi was sat next to Crystal’s hospital bed, her guitar resting on her knee as she listened to Crystal’s song requests._ _

__“Can we sing our song?” Crystal asked, her voice was hoarse. Gigi smiled proudly at her and strummed the opening lines. “I’ve got a heart” she opened._ _

__“And I’ve got a soul” Gigi sang back. They both knew their parts by heart._ _

__“Believe me, I’ll use them both” The two girls sang in sync. “We made a start, be it a false one, I know, baby I don’t want, to feel alone” They continued to sing. However, Crystal’s breaths became shallow and she struggled to sing. Her solo for the ending had been approaching and they both knew she couldn’t sing it._ _

__“To be loved and to be in love” Crystal tried, but she couldn’t take in enough air to continue._ _

__“And all I can do is say that these arms were made for holding you, And I want a love like you made me feel, When we were 18, I want a love like you made me feel, When we were 18, I want a love like you made me feel When we were 18” Gigi sang effortlessly, a few tears glistening in her eyes at the thought of her best friend not even being able to finish her favorite part of their song._ _

__“I love you Geege” Crystal struggled to get out. The taller girl stood up and handed Crystal the oxygen mask next to her bed._ _

__“I love you to Crys” The blonde spoke quietly, a single tear falling down her cheek, unbeknownst to the other person in the dimly lit hospital room. “I love you more than you know” She adds with a sigh, but Crystal had already fallen asleep, snoring quietly._ _

__-_ _

__Crystal was still in the hospital today, but she seemed to be doing much better, and Gigi was sat in her room giggling and joking with her when she got the sudden urge to tell her something, rather serious._ _

__“Crystal, I, I need to tell you something.” Gigi rushed out in a panicked voice. The sick girl tilted her head and smiled at her friend, urging her to continue._ _

___Do I tell her? If she lives and doesn’t feel the same it could ruin our friendship. But, if I don’t tell her and she dies I’ll regret it forever. Fuck it. _____

____“Crystal Elizabeth Methyd” she breathed in deeply before continuing. “I like you. I mean like, I like you, more than in a friend way. In a ‘I want to kiss you’ way” she finally let out a breath of relief when she realized she had said it completely. Now all of her feelings were out on the table._ _ _ _

____“Gigi Goode, stand up” Crystal demanded. Gigi swallowed hard and obeyed, not sure what the girl was about to ask of her. “Walk your ass over here” again, Gigi did as she was told, slowly and nervously padding over to the shorter girl sitting in the hospital bed, the cheesy one direction blanket laying on her lap. As soon as Gigi was hovering her Crystal, the girl below her reached up with her hand, the IV poking out of her wrist, it all caught Gigi’s eye as her hand balled in her own shirt, pulling her down as Crystal crashed her lips into Gigi’s. The blonde froze for a moment, feeling as if she had been dreaming. She was snapped back into reality as Crystal pulled her closer, and she allowed herself to kiss the smaller girl back. The kiss felt like fireworks were going off in her stomach and someone held burning coals to her lips at the same time, in the best possible way. After what felt like hours, but was most likely only a few seconds, they pulled apart, forehead resting on forehead, Crystal, hand still balled into her shirt, Gigi’s planted on the wall behind them, holding herself up. “I like you too. In an ‘I want to kiss you’ way” Crystal admitted, a light blush appearing on her tan cheeks._ _ _ _

____“You have my heart” Gigi breathed out quietly, causing Crystal to giggle._ _ _ _

____“Mi Cielo” Crystal hums and moves over, making room for Gigi to lay with her, the taller girl gladly laying next to her. Gigi hums as she holds the girl with messy red hair in her arms, hearing the quiet snores after a few moments. Slowly, she stands up, careful not to wake her sleeping partner and grabs her bag, blowing a kiss in Crystal’s direction before leaving for the night._ _ _ _

____-_ _ _ _

_____“Dulzura!” Crystal shouted, calling Gigi over towards her from across the beach. Crystal was in the water, Gigi had been laying on the towel in the sun. The blonde stood up reluctantly and made her way over to the freezing ocean where her best friend was floating happily. “Come in with me”__ _ _ _

_____“Nope, it looks freezing” Gigi shook her head, arms crossed tightly over her chest. Crystal, however, was not taking no for an answer. She walked over to Gigi and picked her up, throwing her over her own shoulder, causing the taller girl to squeal. “Crystal Elizabeth put me down!”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Okay” Crystal said with a smirk, tossing Gigi into the water in front of them._ _ _ _ _

_____“I’m going to kill you” The 19 year old cried out as she was now soaked by the icy cold water. ____ _ _ _

______-_ _ _ _ _ _

______The next day rolled around, Gigi waking up an hour before visiting hours started. She applies light makeup and throws on her boots, quickly heading out the door. 30 minutes until visiting hours. Gigi arrives at the store, buying a bouquet of colorful flowers and a little stuffed puppy. Visiting hours were now open. She quickly arrived at the hospital, walking in with a smile on her face that nothing could take away. Or so she thought. That’s when she saw Crystal’s mom. She was crying. _She was crying. _____ _ _ _ _

________“Miss Methyd, are you okay? Is Crystal okay? Can I see her?” Gigi asks many questions very quickly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Gigi, honey, Crystal, she didn’t... she passed away late last night”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Those words hit Gigi like a truck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Her last words were for you. She said ‘ _Tell Gigi, I have loved you since we were 18, long before we both thought the same thing, to be loved, to be in love. All I can do is say that these arms were made for holding you, I wanna love like you made me feel, When we were 18'” _____ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked this! I'm hoping to put more out soon!  
> xoxo  
> -Lexie


End file.
